Decisiones
by silver feather chan0
Summary: ten mucho cuidado con lo pides por que esto se puede hacer realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Recién llegaba de la universidad. Al abrir la puerta pudo percatarse que dentro de la casa todo estaba en silencio, silencio cuya presencia indicaba que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Busco con la mirada a Kaede – la nana de la familia-, a su padres los cuales siempre solían estar en la sala, pero nadie, todo estaba completamente vació. Frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto ya que para nada le estaba gustando dicha escena. Decidió irse a su recamara a descansar talvez mas tarde averiguaría que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la puerta de su dormitorio, levanto su mano y la dirigía a la chapa pero algunos murmullos lo distrajeron, al parecer provenían del despacho de su padre Inu Taisho.

Lo medito unos segundos antes de acercarse de manera sigilosa hasta la puerta del estudio donde su padre aquel gran hombre de negocios y poseedor de una mirada ambinaria y cabello con un color muy peculiar, plateado, se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo.

Pudo notar que la puerta esta entreabierta y al parecer debido al tono de voz de Izayoi era algo realmente _importante; _así que opto por regresar a su habitación, pero antes de retirarse escucho algo que llamo de lleno su atención y decidió escuchar aquella conversación.

-… los comentarios de sus amigos mas cercanos inquieren que tuvo una discusión con otra chica del campus- comentaba aquella mujer de piel blanca y suave y mirada avellana, sus ojos reflejaban angustia, al parecer estimaba demasiado a la persona de la cual hablaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia la enorme ventana del despacho, ahora frente a ella se encontraba la imagen de aquel majestuoso jardín.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que me dices, y ¿cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Inu Taisho, al parecer también estaba consternado por la noticia, jamás se hubieran esperado algo semejante.

Izayoi bajo su mirada, cuando llamo al hospital para preguntar no le dieron demasiada información, pasados unos segundos prosiguió a contestar la pregunta de su esposo.

-mal, esta muy delicada, al parecer sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento, esta muy delicada- dijo mientras daba media vuelta para quedar frente a su marido. Inu Taisho sabia que todo esto le afectaba demasiado a su esposo la envolvió en un suave pero reconfortable abrazo_, _ella se dejo envolver por aquellos brazos del hombre al cual amaba. Inu Taisho poso su mentón sobre el fino cabello se su mujer.

-Tranquila, ya veras que pronto se solucionara, ella es muy fuerte, _Kagome _no se dejara vencer por nada.

Sus orbes doradas se abrieron en señal de asombro, acto seguido levanto una de sus manos y la paso por sus hebras plateadas. ¿Acaso todo eso podía ser verdad?, ¿Kagome estaba inconsciente en el hospital?

Sin dudarlo entro en donde sus padres se encontraban.

-Quieren explicarme que a sido todo eso, como es que Kagome esta en el hospital- mas que una pregunta era una orden, su tono de voz lo delataba; frió, demandante, autoritario.

Izayoi e Inu Taisho se miraron fijamente, ¿cómo fue que Sesshomaru se había enterado?

Era un tema bastante delicado por ende había que tratarse con la misma delicadaza, la pareja se miraba preguntándose en silencio si lo mas conveniente era decirle la verdad al mayor de su hijo o _suavizarle_ las cosas.

Inu Taisho dio un paso al frente, -por lo que veo ya te enteraste de lo sucedido, y así como lo escuchas Kagome esta en el hospital, al parecer cuando salía de la universidad tuvo una discusión con una de sus compañeras, debido al enojo cruzo la calle sin fijarse y un auto la arrollo causándole así un gran golpe en la cabeza y varios golpes en el cuerpo, su estado aun es muy delicado, al parecer los doctores dicen que esta inconsciente y no saben cuanto tiempo tarde en reaccionar.

* * *

Han pasado alrededor de dos semanas del incidente de Kagome, su estado es el mismo, aun no reacciona, pero al pasar de los días sus amigos no dejan de ir a visitarla al hospital llevando con ellos la esperanza de que aquella joven azabache de calida mirada y una gran sonrisa despertara pronto, para ellos no era lo mismo sin Kagome, la echaban mucho de menos. Pero como su mejor amiga Sango solía decir ella era muy fuerte, nada la vencía y pronto estaría con ellos de nuevo. La mayoría podía apostar doble contra sencillo que se recuperaría muy pronto, _nada_ la vencía porque tendría que ser esta la ocasión.

En aquel enorme inmueble, piso nueve, habitación 209, encontraba Kagome- mas pálida de lo normal- tumbada sobre aquella cama, toda clase de aparatos a su alrededor, adversa a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sonomi, su madre, se encontraba con ella en la habitación, su estado era muy demacrado, pálida, sus ojos mostraban cansancio y ver aquellas ojeras debajo sus ojos a simple deducción se notaba que no había dormido en varios días. Al ver el reloj pudo notar que ya era mas de medio día, observo nuevamente a su hija mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de esta con la infinita ternura que solo una madre le puede brindar a su hija, como si con ese tacto le demostrara todo su amor y a la vez diciéndole, dándole a entender que ahí estaba con ella. Después de eso tomo asiento sobre unos de los pequeños sofás que encontraban dentro del cuarto.

Pasados los minutos, pronto escucho como alguien golpeaba la puerta, anunciando así su llegada y esperando la respuesta para poder ingresar al recinto. –Adelante- escucho desde la parte de adentro de la habitación.

Sonomi tenía su vista fija en la puerta, pronto diviso una silueta femenina, una joven castaña, se trataba de Sango.

-Señora, buenas tardes, ¿interrumpo?- cuestiono la joven.

-Claro que no Sango, sabes que eres bien recibida, estoy muy agradecida contigo por venir a visitar a Kagome- la nostalgia se hacia presente.

-No tiene por que, ella es mi amiga, siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas- Sango sonrió por instante, como recordado algo.

-No le gustaría ir a comer algo, ya es tarde, yo me puedo quedar con ella si gusta, además no ha comido bien últimamente-

-Supongo que tienes razón, no tardare-

-claro, adelante-

Sonomi tomo su pequeño bolso y salio del cuarto rumbo a la cafetería del hospital.

Sango veía la imagen de su amiga, sin duda alguna esa no era la Kagome que ella conocía, pocas veces la veía deprimida, incluso cuando había terminado su ultima relación, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolió saber que el no confiaba en ella siguió adelante, Sango sabia a la perfección que su amiga saldría bien de todo esto.

Ahora imágenes de antaño venían a su mente: la vez que Kagome casi pierde el derecho a el examen final debido a un mal entendido y a pesar de eso le demostró al maestro de lo que ella era capaz. Todas las veces que Kagura, Sara y Kanna le hacían la vida imposible, cuando fue rechazada por su mas grande amor y mejor amigo Inuyasha, la vez que ella y Sonomi se quedaron el la calle gracias al padre de Kagome que las abandono en el momento que mas lo necesitan, los turnos extras que cubría en su trabajo para poder ayudar a su madre, pero sobre todo cuando ella y Sesshomaru terminaron su relación, el había desconfiado de ella, consumido por la ira Sesshomaru dijo muchas cosas sin pensar y sin mas la dejo. Eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo para Kagome, ya que ella veía en el a un hombre justo, honesto y confiable digno de admirar y sin imaginárselo _le dio la espalda_.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de cuando alguien había entrado a la habitación, hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante tras de si, acto seguido volteo y tras de ella se encontraba la personas que jamás se imaginaria ver.

Ahí estaba el parado con eso porte elegante y su aire de grandeza que lo caracterizaba.

-Se..sesshomaru- balbuceo, estaba desconcertada que hacia el ahí.

La madre de Kagome regresaba de su comida y al entrar sintió un aire tenso, pronto supo la causa, de pie frente a ella se encontraba aquel par de jóvenes en un riña de miradas.

-Chicos este no es el momento ni el lugar, por favor – pidió la frágil mujer.

Ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento o dijo algo.

Al mismo tiempo ambos voltearon a ver a la madre de Kagome, la cual se encontraba a un lado de la cama de su hija, expectante a lo que estaba ocurriendo y esperando alguna señal. Pronto vio como Sesshomaru se dirigía a la salida sin decir nada, tras el, iba Sango, mas ninguno de los dos logro su cometido al escuchar a la madre de Kagome.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo su hija había despertado.

Ya eran más de madia noche, ya le habían hecho todos los estudios necesarios, al parecer todo estaba bien.

Sonomi se encontraba en la habitación con su hija, de pronto la mujer dijo:

-Hija, afuera hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- dijo calidamente.

Kagome miraba a su madre intrigada.

-¿Qué dices le digo que pase?-

Kagome confiaba plenamente en su madre, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, dando así su aprobación.

Pronto Sonomi abandono la habitación, segundos después detrás de la puerta apareció una silueta, se trataba de Sesshomaru.

Kagome desvió su mirada hacia la persona recién llegada, su mirada se notaba confusa.

-Kagome, necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches-

Ella solo se limitaba a observarlo.

-Sabes, creo que…- pero fue interrumpido por la fémina:

-No entiendo de que estas hablando, yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, _no te conozco, no se quien eres- _

¿Qué? A que se refería con eso como que no lo conocía; pronto vagos recuerdos vinieron a su mente:

_**-Yo pienso lo mismo, lo nuestro jamás debió de haber pasado, ¡ojala y nunca te hubiera conocido! - espeto furiosa.**_

_**-Digo lo mismo, olvídate de que algunas ves estuvimos juntos, de lo nuestro, olvídate de que existo, y espero que jamas nos volvamos a ver las caras. **_

No por algo dicen que debes de tener cuidado con lo que pides ya que esto se puede hacer realidad.

* * *

Hola... mmm pues aca yo de nuevo con esta nueva historia.... algo que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi casa debido a las lluvias hehe... bno solo me queda decirles que dejen sus comentarios acerca de que les parece este nuevo proyecto. Saludos.

P.D. Esta sera una historia cortita al prox. capitulo es el final. asi que no tardare en poner la conti.

Bye! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal?; bueno aquí les escribo esto de manera rápida y breve solo para anunciarles que estoy o estaba por "publicar" o subir un nuevo capitulo de mis fics, solo que por cuestiones de seguridad no he podido, mmm supongo que ya se habrán enterrado del terremoto en Baja California o mejor dicho en Mexicali; bueno yo resido en dicha cuidad, y la situación no ha es todo muy bien que digamos. Así que les pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión por haber dejado batadas mis historias pero estaré de regreso cuando todo esto se calme.

Saludos y hasta pronto.


End file.
